


The Legacy of Tywin Lannister

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending For Some, Lannister Family Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: This was the legacy Tywin left for his children.





	The Legacy of Tywin Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> I was ranting and I ended up writing stress fic which isn't shippy but more on an analysis of the characters.  
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.

The day Tywin Lannister left his legacy to his children had been more than a year since Joanna Lannister’s death.

Three small bodies with golden heads appeared before the infamous Lord of Casterly Rock. Cold calculating eyes met three large fearful green ones. Even the smallest among them, carried by the older boy, knew to be afraid of Tywin Lannister.

“Your mother’s _tragic_ death has been hard on all of us but we must move on. We all still have duties to our house. There are things I want you to remember.”

He looked to his eldest, a girl. She seemed the least afraid of their father.

“A lion does not bow to anyone.”

The girl raised her chin, absorbing her father’s words. Then, Tywin turned to his eldest son, attempting to copy his sister but failed as soon as their father's attention was on him.

“Family comes first before anyone else.”

The boy merely nodded, shifting closer to his sister and hugging his baby brother tightly against his chest. Then Tywin turned to the youngest, grimacing at his grotesque child that had killed his wife. _His_ Joanna.

“And always keep your wits about you especially dealing with politics.”

Though young, the small boy’s green and black eyes studied his father as if he were pondering the next cyvasse move.

“I cannot bear to marry another but you three will be my legacy, the Lannister legacy. And the three of you  _better_  do me proud.”

…

Cersei wore a golden crown upon her golden head and married a king—though a stag instead of a dragon, but she always remembered what father told her. So she made sure everything was Lannister gold. She took a golden lover to bear her golden children and rid her own husband to ensure that the lions will bow no more.

Jaime loved his family with his whole heart. He loved them all. He loved his sister even if she’s angry all the time. He loved his small fragile brother when no one else would. In fact, he loved them so much, he was willing to do anything for them even shed his red cloak for a white one. Some would say he loved her too much but his family always came first, just his father said.

Tyrion buried himself in books. His stature could barely make him walk so he had to hone his mind instead. Hours and hours of reading and even occasionally helping his big brother out because of his problem of dancing letters. He would sometimes observe his father in court. When his father asked him to do something, he would do his best. With his brother in the Kingsguard, it was up to him now to take care of Casterly Rock. He would prove himself a worthy heir to his father… eventually.

…

All the gold was taken from Cersei. Her golden children were all dead. Her golden lover spurned her. Still, she will not bow. She may not be golden anymore, but she still has emeralds. Burning emeralds.

Jaime had no more family left. His father was dead, killed by his brother who now served the daughter of the Mad King he murdered. His sweet sister was merely an illusion hiding a madness beneath. The children they had all died before he could even call them his own.

There was still a lot Tyrion didn’t know. He’d waded through the political shit of King’s Landing but it hadn’t saved him from his sister’s wrath. He’d fled and thought he’d found a worthy cause but he’d failed that as well. He failed the dragon queen. He failed Westeros.

…

Cersei died with a crown on her head and her ass on the throne.

Jaime found a new family built on the love he had with a tall ugly stubborn warrior maid with blue eyes and the softest heart.

Tyrion learned and with that knowledge, he helped rebuilt and unite the broken Seven Kingdoms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less the endgame I imagined for the siblings. Cersei is practically useless for endgame. Although Jaime may die, there is a big chance that he will live and have a family with Brienne. Where that will be is the question so vague. And I think Tyrion still has potential in politics and he would be useful that way in the endgame.


End file.
